Blurry
by TheAngel'sLover
Summary: This pain you gave to me. You take it all away...


Blurry

The night was clear, cloudless, and silent with the exception of the slight breeze that rustled the branches of trees as it glided along, dragging small leaves in its wake.

The leaves tumbled along before stopping abruptly at the sandaled feet of a person ambling through the field, taking in the peace of the night.

As they continued on their way the moonlight they walked through revealed their features. By it's height and square muscular build it was obviously a man. He was clad in a black kimono, with a white sash, and a sword sheathed on his left side. His skin was light but not pale. His eyes were almost of the color of his hair, yet another trait of his fiercely passionate persona; but the most interesting feature he bore were the many tattoos that covered his face from the eyebrows up and snaked down his neck, but where the ended was any one's guess for they disappeared underneath, covered by his clothing. His hair was pulled up in a high, some what interestingly placed ponytail that splayed out in a half circle on the back of his head, making it appear he had a crimson halo. But to those who knew him he was far from obtaining any title that was associated with or contained innocence, piety, or humility.

He had continued on his way for quite some time before the sound of running footfalls caught his ear. Turning around he saw a woman running after him. As she came closer their height difference was instantly noticeable, as he towered over her when she finally stopped a few feet from him.

Although she was quite petite she carried herself like someone of dignity, her small raven-haired head held high in a regal style, her movements were smooth and graceful. She was dressed in the same clothing as the man, with her sword also sheathed at her left side. Her eyes were large mauve orbs that reflected so majestically in the moonlight they looked as if they were glowing. The moon also accentuated her pale skin, making her look almost white, another vast contrast in their features revealed.

The man looked surprised, but a different, softer emotion began to register in his ruby eyes, the woman's presence was obviously unexpected but enjoyed.

"Rukia?" he said in an astonished tone.

"Why…er…what are you doing here? Isn't it a bit late for yo…"

"Don't you start with me Renji." She replied, cutting him off.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated, obviously ignoring her. She sighed.

"I saw you walking alone. I'm guessing you couldn't sleep." She averted her eyes, allowing a light shade of pink appear on her cheeks.

"I came to join you…" she trailed off

They stood in awkward silence before Renji nodded and began to walk once again, Rukia soon falling into step next to him.

As they continued on their way Renji couldn't help but steal glances at his mysteriously, but captivating beauty of a companion.

She caught him looking at her once and to his surprise she smiled. His mind filled with memories as soon as that smile appeared. He closed his eyes and looked away quickly, leaving her to change her expression to that of confusion and curiosity. It had been 50 years. Those 50 years were the longest 50 years of his life. He bowed his head in shame.

Rukia saw and didn't even need to inquire, she knew full well what thoughts were filling his constantly turbulent mind. She too bowed her head, both remembering, both feeling the same emotion, both thinking the same thought.

_Everything's so blurry_

_and everyone's so fake_

_and everybody's empty_

_and everything is so messed up_

_pre-occupied without you_

_I cannot live at all_

_My whole world surrounds you_

_I stumble then I crawl_

The two had been traveling in complete silence awhile now. Their minds were obviously elsewhere, but un be known to them their thoughts were once again in perfect timing and reasoning.

_You could be my someone_

_you could be my scene_

_you know that i'll protect you_

_from all of the obscene_

_I wonder what you're doing_

_imagine where you are_

_there's oceans in between us_

_but that's not very far_

Finally Renji stopped. He could bear it no longer, the pain was agonizing as he replayed their parting over and over again. Her back to him as she ran out the door to a new life, a new family, a new home, a future filled with promise.

He had let her go, he had allowed her to go, he had let her run, he had let her get into situations that had compromised her life. Even in the end he was the one who had not been able to rescue her. He had failed to protect her over and over again, failed her countless times before. All because he let her go.

He had no one to blame but himself yet on some level he wanted to desperately blame her for the pain he caused him every time she intruded on his thoughts, her image refusing to leave him, her touch refusing to disappear from his skin, her tears refusing to be wiped away.

_Can you take it all away_

_can you take it all away_

_well ya shoved it in my face_

_this pain you gave to me_

_Can you take it all away_

_can you take it all away_

_well ya shoved it my face_

Rukia halted as well but drifted away from his side, taking a couple more steps forward so that her back was to him. She didn't even have to turn to look at his expression, she could feel him physically cringe at her back turned to him.

The breeze taunted them like small fingertips, brushing their skin lightly, making both shiver slightly.

"I know you have something on your mind," her voice was low and soft but not quite a whisper.

"Even after all these years you still hold back your emotions when I'm around."

"You don't exactly have a knack for speaking of your personal thoughts when I'm around either" he retorted, doing his best to take the conversation off track, a different direction than where it was headed.

"Hmmm…" she hummed thoughtfully.

They looked to the moon, as if they were expecting it to step in and end the debate, but it stayed where it was, shining brightly, filling the world below in a pale glow, frosting it with white.

_Everyone is changing_

_there's no one left that's real_

_to make up your own ending_

_and let me know just how you feel_

_cause I am lost without you_

_I cannot live at all_

_my whole world surrounds you_

_I stumble then I crawl_

Renji's gaze switched from the moon back to Rukia. He knew he was never going to have another chance to be with her like this again. It was now or never.

_You could be my someone_

_you could be my scene_

_you know that i will save you_

_from all of the unclean_

_I wonder what you're doing_

_I wonder where you are_

_There's oceans in between us_

_but that's not very far_

He willed himself to walk up behind her, pausing before wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind, resting his chin gently on her right shoulder.

She stiffened, her body becoming still and rigid. He felt her tense but didn't let go, it had been centuries since he had been able to hold her close to him, in his arms in any way.

Suddenly she relaxed and let herself fall back into him, catching him slightly off guard, almost sending him falling backwards, but he recovered smoothly.

He felt her cold hands come and hold onto his own clammy ones.

Both closed their eyes, enjoying the closeness of their bodies. The reassuring feeling of someone you have loved with all your heart standing near you, the empty void in their chests closing. The distance between them being condensed and filled in unspoken understanding.

He kissed her neck, lightly brushing his lips against her skin, smirking slightly as he felt her body tremble in response.

_Can you take it all away_

_can you take it all away_

_well ya shoved it in my face_

_this pain you gave to me_

_Can you take it all away_

_can you take it all away_

_well ya shoved it my face_

He had forgotten how wonderful she tasted. He felt his heart rate excel as he began to tease her neck with his kisses, removing a hand from her grasp to pull away the fabric that covered her shoulder, revealing more skin for him to enjoy.

When his tongue flitted across her shoulder she gasped.

Breaking free she turned around, her gi had fallen down completely on one side, exposing half of her torso from the neck down to her hip.

She saw the carnal desire flicker wickedly in his eyes as they roamed the new territory presented to him.

Tauntingly, sensually slow, she turned around ran her hand up her body to remove the other shoulder, letting it fall gracefully to her side before facing him again, her entire torso uncovered, smooth, slender, inviting him in to once again experience and taste the pleasure denied him for so long.

He was frozen in place, mesmerized by her beauty, in rapture by the sight of her body.

Seeing she had him in her control she walked up to him, taking the front of his gi and pulled it open slowly, letting her exposed front brush against his now bare chest as she continued to pull his gi down until both of his hands had slipped effortlessly out and grabbed her, crushing her against his heated flesh.

Now nothing but raw need had taken control.

_Nobody told me what you thought_

_nobody told me what to say_

_everyone showed you where to turn_

_told you when to runaway_

_nobody told you where to hide_

_nobody told you what to say_

_everyone showed you where to turn_

_showed you when to runaway_

They were sent spiraling into ecstasy each time they touched, each time their lips met or moaned, whispering, uttering their names as they fell into the arms of desire, wrapped tightly in the clutches of passion, and pinned down by the forces of lust.

Their bodies and hearts had once again entwined, once again had they reunited in perfect harmony with each other as they made love vigorously.

_Can you take it all away_

_can you take it all away_

_well ya shoved it in my face_

_this pain you gave to me_

_Can you take it all away_

_can you take it all away_

_well ya shoved it my face_

Each moan, each cry, each thrust, each kiss was the answer to the longings and the answer to unspoken phrases that lay dormant while they had been separated. They smiled each time they looked into each other's eyes. Laughed each time they cried out their names in unison. Glowed each time they connected.

_This pain you gave to me_

When they had finished they lay there in the field, still naked, but Renji had thrown part of his gi on top of them to save them from the ever- growing chill of the night that threatened to cut through their warm bodies.

Rukia lay on his chest, snuggling closer to him when he put an arm across her back while putting the other behind his head, moving his long locks of long, now loose red hair to the side.

Their gazes met. Rukia took a small finger and pressed the tip of his nose playfully, giggling at his reaction, but let out a small squeak when she suddenly found herself on her back, her wrists pinned on either side of her.

He leaned in, his hair falling forward as he smiled that sexy smile that made her melt inside every time she saw it. He kissed her fully on the lips, feeling her small, yet strong legs, wrap themselves around his waist. This time her eyes held the mischievously wicked gaze.

He looked into her eyes again, his emotions showing so clearly that his eyes practically screamed them. Her eyes abandoned the previous state of sensual taunting and returned his gaze with her own feelings.

To her surprise she felt something fall onto her chest. It was a tear. He was crying. For the first time in her life she watched him cry as he held her tightly in his arms. She too released the suppressed tears within her own self and grasped him with all her strength.

When they looked at each other again they knew they had finally found beauty in the negative spaces of their hearts. They had found themselves again after half a century of severance they had finally found deliverance while lying in the arms of the person they loved, unconditionally.

_You take it all_

_You take it all away..._

_This pain you gave to me_

_You take it all away_

_This pain you gave to me_

_Take it all away_

_This pain you gave to me_

* * *

This is a Song Fic to "Blurry" by "Puddle of Mudd"_  
_


End file.
